1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a replacement fixing belt to be used in a fixing apparatus, and a method of replacing a fixing belt. The fixing apparatus can be used in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, and a multifunction peripheral having a plurality of functions of those apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the image forming apparatus such as a copier, there has been employed a fixing apparatus configured to fix, by using a fixing belt, a toner image that has been formed on a recording material. In recent years, there has been a demand to quickly start printing, specifically, to complete image formation onto a first recording sheet in a short period of time after reception of a printing instruction (quick start). Accordingly, attempts have been made to reduce the heat capacity of the fixing belt.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-317519 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-293012, which employ such a fixing belt, heat-resistant grease is applied to an outer surface of a sliding member (heater) in sliding relation to an inner surface of the fixing belt in order to improve the slidability of the sliding member with respect to the inner surface of the fixing belt.
Conventionally, there has been employed a configuration in which the fixing apparatus is replaced as a whole when a fixing belt outlives its usefulness. However, it is desired that the fixing belt be replaced alone.
In order to meet such a demand, it is necessary to solve problems with how to replenish the heat-resistant grease to be interposed between the fixing belt and the sliding member.
For example, when an operator is forced to carry out an operation of applying the heat-resistant grease to the outer surface of the sliding member at every replacement of the fixing belt, such an applying operation is troublesome to the operator, which is insufficient as a solution to the problems.